You Do Know the Demigods, Right?
by fedoratricks
Summary: The Cliche, Mortal Meets Demigods. ( Mostly going to be Percabeth and Jiper, honestly) Every mortal deserves to meet the most fabulous people who have ever walked this face of the earth! T because I just feel like it.
1. Jillian Bowler

_**AN: Hey! This is a… Cliche Mortals meet Demigods ( Probably mostly going to be Percabeth or Jiper) I hope you enjoy :)**_

* * *

Jillian's POV

I wasn't exactly a stalker. I prefer to call myself.. _Ah, A very observant person who happens to be at the area as Percy Jackson at the same time._

It was currently Lunch period at Goode High school and I was sitting a good 2 tables away.

"Jillian," My friend, Ashley, groaned. "Stop stalking Percy Jackson! I get he's hot and all but you are crazy!" I scoffed. "I'm not '_stalking'_. I call this observing closely at a certain person." Matilda snickered. "That basically means stalking, Jillian." I growled slightly and slid down in my seat.

They just didn't understand. I was not stalking. I turn my head towards Percy Jackson. He was laughing, his sea green eyes shining and his mouth smiling. He was with his friends Louis, who had blue eyes and brown curly hair, James, who has green eyes and blonde hair, Kyle who had brown hair and brown eyes, Taylor ( Who by the way is dating Louis) who had long straight black hair and eyes so dark, they looked black, and finally, Mollie who had curled red hair and blue eyes. You could totally tell Mollie had a crush on Percy. Percy was just… _Extremely oblivious_. I sighed dreamily and slid down further in my chair. Ashley snickered. I snapped my head towards her and glared.

"Oh, shut it Ashley. You totally wish you were dating Percy Jackson." Ashley scoffed.

"_Mollie_ wished she was dating Percy Jackson." I nodded.

Mollie was giggling this weirdish noise and batting her eyelashes. She hit leaned her elbows on her table and made sure her eyes shone. _Brightly_, might I add. The bell rang and everyone stood up to throw out their trash out. Percy slipped out of the lunch room and I quickly scrambled to toss out my things. I'm not even sure I ate anything.

I followed Percy to his locker, which was _uncoincidentally_ across the hall from his. I also had all of his classes. From gym to Marine Biology. _Uncoincidentally_. I grabbed my science and Marine Biology stuff out of my locker. I had a pair of binoculars, note pads and a camera in there. They were well hidden in a tiny safe I kept on the bottom of my locker. Call my creepy but you never know who could go in your locker and look in your stuff. By the time I got to Science, everyone was talking about the newest trends and whatnot.

"I hope she's hot." I heard Mason, the school Jock, A.K.A the quarterback, said aloud, talking about the new student teacher that was coming to our class, to his other football friends. A few girls from the cheerleading girls scrunched their noses and tilted their head away. I saw Percy slouched in the back and sleeping._ He looks so cute sleeping_… I thought. The bell rang and the lessons began.

* * *

School finally was over and all the students burst out the door. Freedom. I thought as I quickly went through the front doors with my binoculars. I went towards the willow tree that Ashley, Matilda, and I always met at, at the end of the day. I was the first there so I quickly got out my binoculars out and put them on. I found Percy and his friends talking by the side of the school. They all had their Iphones out, besides percy. His phone had a triangle on his phone, whatever _that_ meant.

"BOO!" Matilda and Ashley shouted as they popped in front of the binoculars making their face large and creepy.

'OH MY ADSDFGHJKL" I shouted and put a hand over my heart.

"You scared me!" I said gasping. Matilda rolled her eyes. "That was the point." She said. I grumbled and shrugged. "How was stalking Percy?" Ashley asked. I opened my mouth to tell her it wasn't stalking. She raised her hand up. "Sorry, I mean _observing_." I shrugged.

One by one, students left. Soon it was just me and Percy, but Percy didn't notice me he was playing something on his '_phone_'.

"Seaweed Brain…." I heard softly. So softly I thought it was the wind. _Seaweed Brain_? I thought to myself. _What kind of name was that_? Apparently, Percy heard it too and a huge smile lit up his face. He ran forward and he looked around. I didn't see anything. Percy flicked something and A girl jumped down from a tree.

"Wise girl!" He shouted. He grabbed the girl. I looked into my binoculars and noticed she had curly blonde hair, like a princesses. She had a natural tan. You could tell she was from California. What threw me off were her eyes. A really bold grey. Percy pulled her into a kiss and I gasped._ Percy has a girlfriend_?! They broke apart but held hands. They walked away towards Percy's house. And_ yes_, I knew where Percy lived.

And that was when I '_met_' Percy's girlfriend, whatever her name was.

* * *

**_AN:_****_ I hoped you enjoyed that short story :) I can't really make it long… I'll try but i doubt it would be long. It will be a series of oneshots so it's not over! If you have any suggestions, please tell me! R&amp;R!_**

**_~Naren_**


	2. Gretel Louis

AN: Herro! This story will be about Frazel, a request from one of my fabulous readers! I hope you enjoy :) Gretel's POV I walked slowly through the halls of Stoneway Arch High school. It was 7:15 and school started at 8:15. I was a freshman and started school in the middle of the year. My parents got new jobs as Doctors here. I miss my old home in North Carolina and all my friends. I sighed quietly and entered the Office doors and walked to the front desk. "Erm… Excuse me?" I asked quietly. The secretary kept clicking away on her desktop. I looked at the name plate. Samantha Smith. I snorted quietly. Such a secretary name… I thought to myself. "Excuse me?" I said again, louder. Samantha head snapped up. She had green eyes and strawberry blonde hair. "Oh gosh! Did I keep you waiting?" She sorted out the piles of papers that surrounded her desk. "Well, my name is and I take it that you're new here, yes?" She said with a slight New york accent, which made sense, since we were in New york. I nodded and she gave me a smile. "Name, please?" She asked me. "Gretel Louis." I told her. She opened a cabinet and looked through the files. "Louis, Louis…." She kept mumbling as she looked for my name. She yanked out a file and smiled happily. "Here you go! In here, you have your locker number, your locker combo, schedule, and a school map." She cocked her head to the side. "But I guess you need a gym uniform…" She went to another cabinet and gave me a pair of shorts and a maroon and grey shirt. I smiled at her and took the clothes. "They're for free- it is your first time here." She told me with a wave of her hand. I thanked her and walked out the office. "Have a nice day!" She called after me. I took out my locker number. "375…" I mumbled. I looked at the other locker. "246." I told myself. Alright. I thought. Just have to walk past 129 other lockers, no biggie. I began to walk. I continued examining the school map when I knocked into someone. I yelped and slammed to the floor. The other girl didn't fall though. She stumbled back but regained her balance. She must have really good balance… She gasped. "I'm so sorry!" She yelped. She went down to the floor and helped me pick up the contents that flew out of my hands when I fell. "Uh, it's alright. It wasn't your fault. I wasn't looking." I told her. She smiled slightly at me. She had chocolate brown skin, very curly brown hair, and very golden eyes. She handed me my things and stood back up. She held out her hand. "Hi, my name is Hazel Levesque." I took her hand and she helped me up. I noticed how strong she was. "Hi, my name is Gretel Louis." I told her shaking her hand. "You need help finding your locker?" She asked me. I gave a sheepish smile and nodded. I handed her my locker number and she laughed quietly. I frowned. "What's so funny?" I asked. She shook her head. "You're going the wrong way. 375 is that way." She pointed to the opposite direction I was going. I blushed. "Whoops." I mumbled. She gave me a big smile. "C'mon, you can come with me, I'm going the same way." We walked in silence until I heard someone shout her name. "HEY HAZEL! HAZEL! OVER HERE!" We whipped our heads around and a latino, elfish boy came by. "HIDE ME!" Hazel gave him a look. "What did you do, Leo?" He gulped. "I accidently burned Annabeth's book…." Hazel sighed. "Which book?" She asked. "The fault in our stars…" He mumbled. Hazel's eyes widened. "Leo, Annabeth is going to kill you. You know that is her favorite book!" Leo shrunk back. "I did it by accident!" Hazel turned to me. "Sorry, they're my fri-" She was cut of when we heard a very angry yell. "LEO VALDEZ I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" A girl who had curly blonde hair, a perfect tan, and had bold grey eyes. She was storming down the hallway. A girl was trying to hold her back but was failing. "Annabeth! Calm down!" She yelped. She had choppy brown hair and light brown skin. Her eyes kept changing color so it was hard to tell what they were. She dug her feet into the ground to try to stop Annabeth. "Piper! Let me go! That child over there burned my book!" She yelled. "I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Leo yelled. Hazel stood between them. "Guys!" She yelled. They all paused and looked at her. She gave Leo a stern look. "You will buy her a new copy." Annabeth grumbled something. "Fine." Two boys came running into towards them. One of them had jet black hair and sea green eyes. The other had blonde hair and electric blue eyes. "We heard the yelling from the other side of the school, what happened?" The sea green eyes one said gasping for breath. "Leo burned my book, Percy!" Annabeth told them. I giggled slightly and they turned their head to me. "Oh my gods! I'm sorry!" Piper said quickly. "I didn't see you there!" She held out her hand. "My name is Piper Mc-" She mid stopped. "Just Piper." She said again. The blonde boy held out his hand. "My name is Jason Grace, Piper's boyfriend." I smiled. "My name is Annabeth Chase, and this doofus here is my boyfriend, Seaweed Brain." She jabbed her thumb at the sea green eyed boy. He snorted. "My real name is Percy Jackson." I giggled. The latino boy raised his hand. "My name is Mr. Mc. Sizzle and all the ladies love me." He wiggled his eyebrows. I burst out laughing. Piper rolled her eyes. "His real name is Leo Valdez and the ladies don't love him." Leo frowned. "You rained on my parade." Piper shrugged. Then another boy came running towards us. "Frank!" Hazel yelped and ran towards him. Frank caught her. "You're back from Camp J!" I awed at the moment. Annabeth caught my eye and smiled. "That's her boyfriend, Frank Zhang. He was away for a while." Piper nodded. I observed Frank. I had to admit, he was hot. He looked Chinese Canadian and was well built. All of them were. Even the girls! Frank came over to us and he held out his hand to me. "Hi, my name is Frank Zhang, Hazel's boyfriend." I shook his hand and smiled. "You guys catch up and we'll show Gretel her locker." Percy said shooing them away. That was the first time I've met Hazel, her boyfriend, and her friends. And they're one of my bestfriends. AN: Hahaha, Sorry, it kind of ended up that Gretel met everybody, sorry about that :E. I still hoped you like it though :) If you have any suggestions or requests, PM or review them to me:) R&amp;R! ~Naren (Sorry the paragraph and like one block. Something is wrong with creating a new document for me :( I hope you understand) 


	3. Henry Smithen

_**AN:**__** Herro! This one is about Jasper/Jiper (which ever name you prefer) because I got a few requests from a few people do do Jasper/Jiper/ Personally, Jiper was one of my OTP's :) I hope you enjoy! **_

_**BTW: None of the demigods go to the same school in this chapter unlike the other one. Piper is in California. **_

_**HENRY'S POV**_

I was copying the notes from 's whiteboard onto my Science notebook. After I finished writing them I began tapping the end of my pencil onto my paper. _Tap Tap Tap._ Piper shot her head up from next to me and glared.

"_Stop that._" She hissed/whispered. I blushed. Piper is one of my bestfriends. She came in the middle of sophomore year, which was weird. Now we're in our Junior year, which was coming to its end. We've been best friends since she came, me being her tour guide on her first day.

She has choppy brown hair and in the front of her hair, she had little braids with feathers on them, which make them look really cool. She has light brown skin, and a really good complexion. Her eyes are the weirdest things ever, though. You can never tell the color, they always change. Sometimes the colors are merged together. They remind me of a kaleidoscope.

Piper finished taking her notes and took out a triangular mirror and concentrated on it. I frowned. _Who has a triangular mirror? aren't they all square or circular?_ I thought to myself. I tried concentrating on the mirror to, but all I saw was her reflection. I yanked out a piece of paper from my spiral-bound notebook.

_Italic- _Piper

**Bold- **Henry

**H- Why is your mirror triangular?**

I slid my paper onto her desk and she snapped her head up. She stared at me and I gave a nod at the paper and a pointed look. She immediately slipped her mirror into her bag. She stumbled a bit on what to reply t the question. She finally wrote something down.

_P- I just wanted to be unique..._

She handed me the paper and I read it over. This was another reason I had a crush on Piper. I didn't mention it before, but what guy didn't have a crush on her? At least all of the boys asked Piper out. She said no to all of them, so that must mean she's waiting on that special someone.

And by special someone, I mean me.

I'm the practically the only guy who _didn't _ask her out, so who's left anyway? I was planning on asking her tomorrow and I got everything planned out.

The weather was warm, 82 Fahrenheit, partly sunny, and after-school, I would take her to the park and we would sit under a tree and I will spill all the things I love about her and She would tell me she liked me too and we would kiss. Simple as that.

Maybe I was straight forward, but I didn't want to waste anytime. I wanted to have a **bold** relationship.

**H- Unique, huh? Why were you so concentrated on the mirror?**

I wrote it and slid it to her. Piper sucked in her breath and exhaled slowly. She ran her hair into her brown choppy hair.

_P- Why so many questions? I was checking if I had any pimples._

I snorted. _Piper have pimples? Impossible. _

**H- Just curious. And you don't have any pimples.**

Piper scoffed when she read the slip of paper. Piper shrugged and crumpled the paper and did a perfect throw to the garbage can. A few people clapped when they noticed. glared and shushed them all. By now, everyone was finished with writing their notes so now they were just talking.

I turned back to Piper. Again, she was staring into the triangular mirror. After a few seconds her eyes widened and she dropped the mirror.

"_No_…" She mumbled quietly. She yanked out her weird phone. It looked just like an Iphone, but instead of an Apple, it had a triangle. I asked about it to her and her reply was, "_I, uh, don't like Apples…_" I didn't question about that afterward but I always thought it was weird. Piper started texting someone. didn't really care what we did, just as long we finish copying or doing what we had to do. She type furiously. I sneaked a look at her phone and saw what she was texting. I frowned. It surely wasn't English. I thought for a while until I was sure I guessed it. _It was Greek! Ancient Greek, infact. Why would she be texting in Ancient Greek?_ I scratched my head and turned away. The bell rang, showing that school had finally ended. Piper stuffed her mirror and 'Iphone' into her bag and slipped out of the room.

I quickly stuffed my stuff into my bag and ran to catch up with her. "Hey, why are you going so fast?" I asked her. She grimaced. "I have someone to be after-school." She got to her locker and opened the lock. She yanked out the needed textbooks and what-not. My locker was next to hers so I open mine and took out my things. Piper pulled out her skateboard. My eyes widened.

"When did you learn how to skateboard?" I asked her. Piper shrugged and gave a small smile. " A few months ago. Never brought it to school though." She placed the board down and stepped onto it. She pushed off the skated to the frontdoor.

Piper was really good for a beginner. I shut my locker and ran after her. Once I got to the front door and hunched my back and placed my hands on my knees. I took deep breaths. Unlike Piper, I wasn't very athletic.

I then saw Piper standing off to the side, with a foot on her skateboard, and the other foot on the ground. She was tapping the foot on the skateboard and looked around anxiously. "Hey." I said walking up to her. She whipped her head towards me and smiled. "Hey Henry." She continued to look around. A blue car pulled up to the curb and a boy with bright blonde hair and wearing shades stepped out.

He had a scar on his lip. He was wearing khaki shorts and those tank tops with big arm holes. He waved a hand in our direction. He walked from behind the car and opened his arms. Piper smiled brightly and ran into his arms.

"Jason! Finally you're here!" The guy- I mean Jason, laughed lightly.

"I was only 3 minutes late, Pipes, that not a lot. Especially compared to Percy." Piper laughed and nodded. I coughed loudly.

"Oh," Piper brought Jason to me, "Henry, this is Jason, my boyfriend. Jason, this is my friend, Henry." She pointed us out to each other. _Boyfriend… __**BOYFRIEND?! **_Was that the reason Piper rejected all those guys? I glared at Jason in my mind. That sucks. I was _really_ hoping that Piper was rejecting all those guys more _me_.

Jason smiled and shook my hand. He turned back to Piper. They began talking in Ancient Greek.

_Italic-Piper_

Underlined- Jason 

"Γεια σου, γιατί το κείμενο μου για να έρθει να σας παραλάβει?" (**Hey, why did you text me to come pick you up?**)

"_Έχω ψάξει στο καθρέφτη μου-" _(**I've been looking in my mirror-**)

"Μπορείτε κοίταξε Katoptris κατά τη διάρκεια της κατηγορίας?" (**You looked at Katoptris during class?**)

"_Είναι εντάξει, η ομίχλη θυμάσαι?" _(**It's okay, the mist remember?**)

"_Τέλος πάντων, κάτι κακό έχει συμβεί στο στρατόπεδο μισό-αίματος. Δεν είμαι ακριβώς σίγουρος, αλλά πρέπει να πάμε εκεί γρήγορα!" _(**Anyway, something bad has happened in camp half-blood. I'm not exactly sure, but we have to go there quick!**)

Jason nodded. I frowned totally not understanding what they just said. Piper turned and smiled at me. "I've gotta go somewhere for the next few days. Can you cover for me?" She asked. I gaped. "You're going to skip school?" She scoffed.

"No, I'm going to New york for a family reunion." Jason snickered. "Oh shut up, Jason." Piper replied.

They walked to the car and pulled away from the the curb, with me watching them go away.

_ Well, there goes my plan on asking Piper out._ I kicked a pebble and walked back home.

_**AN:**__** Hahaha, I guess this is kind of longer, I can't really tell. I'm sorry if its to long for your taste, but Jasper/Jiper is one of my OTP'S! Just for clarification, Henry did not understand the Convo. I just put the translation so you, the reader, can understand what they are saying. **_

_**R&amp;R ( F&amp;F)**_

_**~Naren **_


	4. Jenny Grett

_**AN: **__**Herro! Herro you doin'? **_

_**HAPPY **__**π (**__**Pi, as in 3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944592307816406286 208998628034825342117067982148086513282306647093844609550582231725359408128481 117450284102701938521105559644622948954930381964428810975665933446128475648233 786783165271201909145648566923460…) I GOTS A PIE TODAY :)**_

_**Jenny's POV**_

I sighed as I fixed my hat for the 100th time this morning. The bells rang and I plastered a smile on my face.

"Hello! Welcome to Starbucks! How may I help you?"

_Ye_s, _I worked at Starbucks._ It isn't bad as you think. I met all different types of people. From the stereotypical white girls, with their black North Faces, Vanilla Bean Crème Frappuccino _,_ and Apple products to the old men who talk with other men and drink Black Coffee.

Sure, it wasn't the _best_ job out there, but it was decent. _Way_ better than McDonalds at least. The girl that just came through the door scanned her eyes on the Menu.

"I would like a… Vanilla Bean Crème Frappuccino, tall." I snorted lightly but continued to smile. "Alright. Is that all? Would you like a Pie for only $3.14 more? For Pi day." The girl shook her head. "Name?" I asked her. "Sadie." I scribbled her name on her cup. "That would be $2.90. Please wait over there for your order." Sadie nodded and walked away. I handed our cup to Michael. "V.B.C.F order for Sadie." I told him. He grabbed the cup and went to make the order.

I turned back to the counter and looked at the clock. _9:49_. I smiled happily. Michael handed me back the cup. I walked to the other side of the counter and yelled out, "SADIE! VANILLA BEAN CREME FRAPPUCCINO!" I shouted. Sadie came up and took her order. She smiled and thanked me and walked to a table with her laptop.

I took off my hat and my head finally got the air it wanted. I sighed happily. I was sure my head was going to explode. I walked out from behind to counter and I sat on the comfortable chairs and began to play on my Iphone. Playing Flappy Bird for about 5 minutes, I heard the bells ring again. I looked up and killed myself on Flappy Bird. "Damn it!" I grumbled quietly. I looked up again and I saw the most beautiful person ever.

He had windswept jet black hair and the most beautiful seagreen eyes I've ever saw. He was wearing khakis and a Sea green shirt. _Jesus Christ, he's hot._ I immediately shoved my phone in my shorts pocket and ran to behind the counter. I jammed my hat on my head and shoved Michael out of the way. He raised his eyebrow.

"Hot guy alert. I repeat, hot guy alert." I whispered to him. He nodded knowingly. Me and Michael had a deal. Whenever there was a hot guy about to order, I would always be the cashier for them. And when there was a hot girl, Michael got to be the cashier. Any right now, there was a hot guy. When he finally got to the counter and gave me a lopsided smile. _OMFG HE'S SO HOT. I THINK HE WAS TOTALLY FLIRTING WITH ME. JESUS CHRIST! _I smiled at him and batted my eyelashes at him. He frowned.

"Uh… Is your eye okay?" I immediately stopped and blushed. "Uh, yeah," I smiled again, "What would you like?" He looked at the menu.

"I would like a… Vanilla Macchiato, Venti." He said. I nodded. "Is that all?" He nodded. "Name?" I asked him, hopping I would get the full name.

"Annabeth." _ANNABETH?! _"Full name?" I asked again. He shrugged. " Chase."

_WAT. WAT IN DA WORLD. WAT. HIS NAME… IS FREAKING ANNABETH CHASE? _I smiled and winked at him. _Whatever, he's hot. He's probably joking. Yes, he was flirting._"That would be $4.75." He pulled out his wallet and handed me a $5 bill. I gave him $0.25 in return. I grabbed a cup and wrote his 'name' on the cup. "Michael, a Vanilla Macchiato." I handed him the cup and he grabbed it. I grabbed a stray napkin and wrote my number on it and put a heart next to it. Michael handed me the drink back and I wrapped the napkin with the number on it around the drink. Make _sure_ the number was on the outside.

" ANNABETH CHASE! VANILLA MACCHIATO!" The hot guy came and took the drink. "Thank you." He said and he walked over to one of the tables. But before he sat down, he went to the table with all the supplies and took the napkin and threw it out and grabbed a Coffee Holder. I gaped at him and averted my eyes back and forth between him and the garbage can. _He just threw away my NUMBER! _I huffed angrily. _He probably didn't see the number… So maybe, I'll have to give it to him again. _I nodded to myself at my answer. The guy sat down at one of the small tables with two chairs and setting down the drink in front of him, not drinking it.

At least two minutes passed until the bell rang again. I snapped my attention from the guy and turned to see who it was. It was a girl. She looked like a typical California girl. She had curly blonde hair and sun kissed skin that was 100% natural. But her eyes knocked the California girl stereotype. They were grey. Like a _really _bold grey. She ran a hand through her hair and looked around.

" _ANNABETH!_" I heard the boy shout. He ran from his seat and nearly knocked over 'Annabeth'. "Oouf" She yelped when he ran to hug her. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the table. I fumed in the inside. _Who was this chick moving on in my man? Well, not _mine _but soon-to-be. _

"Hey Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said. The guy laughed. "Hey Wise Girl." He shoved the Vanilla Macchiato towards her. "I got you a Vanilla Macchiato, your favorite." I gaped at him. _That's why he said 'Annabeth Chase.' _Annabeth smiled at him and grabbed it and drank it. A small moan escaped her mouth.

"I love you Percy. Thank you so much. The go-, I mean my bosses are so picky." Percy laughed and hugged Annabeth. "At least we're going to camp later!" Annabeth let out a small laugh. "I know. I'm really excited." I took off my hat angrily. _Why were all the hot guys taken? _I made myself an Iced Tea and went to my couch by the window and sulked there. I watched Percy and Annabeth laughed and give each other kissed. I huffed angrily. _Life was _so _unfair! _I thought angrily. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and played "Kick the Buddy" Where you basically beat up this rag doll with various weapons.

_The life of working at Starbucks. _

_**AN:**__** Hi again. This idea came from one of my friends, Lita. HAHAHAHA Happy Pi day everyone! I had an awesome Pi day, besides getting parmesan in my hair… And this other weird thing that I don't even know the name of in my hair... And some soda in my hair... And some pie on my hand… I didn't have as much as Lita though… I feel bad for her :( I had a lot of fun :) I also had a very unique Pie. Pudding Pie. **_

_** I Have this other story called From The Start. It's a hunger game story about Odesta (Also Fannie) and they are one of my OTP's. It's about Annie's Hunger Games and Finnick is there and stuff and I would be really happy if you checked it out :) If you do, you are Fabrurous and get a Pi. **_

_**F&amp;F and R&amp;R **_

_**~Naren**_

_**(P.S- Naren is not Nareh. Just plain Naren. It rhymes with Karen)**_


	5. Teddy Grayson

_**AN:**__** Herro. I'm very annoyed. Very sad. Very angry. Eh. Saturday's suck sometimes :/ But I saw a play at Northside College Prep with Ivory (I'm from Chi-town and My sister, Ivory, goes there…) called Thoroughly Modern Millie on Saturday, and it was a musical and stuff and it was funny and wonderful :) My mom is watching it today with Ivory but i'm not going to go this time because i'm too lazy….**_

_**Has anyone read Fangirl before? Is it romantic?! I GOTS TO KNOW.**_

_**Teddy's POV**_

I sighed angrily as I opened my door to my car.

"Damn, flat tire." I grumbled. I ran a hand through my brown hair. Niki opened her window.

"Mama, what's wrong?" She asked.

I turned and gave a tired smile. "Just a flat tire, Niki." Niki groaned. "I'm going to be late to my Piano Recital!" I sighed. "I'm sorry Niki," I glanced at my watch. "We have at least an hour and a half to be there." I glanced around the busy street.

_Where is a car repair shop? There's Starbucks,- no surprise there- Walgreens, CVS, Gas Station, and Calypso's and Leo's Repair Shop… Bingo! _I smiled happily. 

I opened the car door for Niki and picked her up. "Alright. I found a repair shop, lets go there."

Niki snorted. "Lets hurry up. I have a _Piano Recital_ today." I gave a annoyed smile.

"Yes hunny, I know that."

We walked across the street quickly when the light turned red. "WEEEE!" Niki shouted in my ear. Once I crossed the street I put her down. She began running towards the puddles that formed yesterday from the rain. "Niki, come back!" I shouted after her. She stuck out her tongue at me. I gasped. "Niki, come here this instant." I said angrily and sternly. Niki stopped in her tracks and turned around. I formed a small 'O' on her mouth and she slowly and steadily walked back towards me. When she was 3 feet away from me, she whipped around and ran the other way, towards the puddles. She began jumping in them.

I groaned and facepalmed.

I stormed towards her and grabbed her hand and yanked her out of the puddle.

"Niki Foster Grayson! How dare you disobey me? You're dress is a mess now! How do you expect to go to the Piano Recital like that?" I asked her sternly. She looked up and gave a small shrug. I snorted.

"That's what I thought. I guess we won't go to the Piano Recital now, Niki?" I told her. Niki gasped and stomped her feet.

"Nonononononono!" She wailed loudly. I shushed her. "It was your choice. You chose to get your dress dirty." I told her and I continued to drag her to the _Calypso's and Leo's Repair shop_.

I opened the door and the bells jingled. To my surprise, a lot of people were in there. There was also soup, music, and there was a repair station! A girl that looked like she was 15 walked over to us.

"Hello! Welcome to the Calypso's and Leo's Repair shop! How can I he-" She stopped when she saw Niki's dress wet and her pouting. She gave a light laugh. "Oh dear, you're all wet! How about we fix that?" She grabbed her hand. I looked back up to me and smiled. "Go over there-" She pointed to the repair station. "I'm guessing you need to fix your car? Leo will help." I nodded, unsure if I should let this lady take Niki, but she seemed nice…

I walked to the repair station and I saw a 15 year old boy working on something. I knocked on the table. His head snapped up and when he saw me, he gave a small smile. "Hi! I'm Leo, and what do you need help with?" He asked. I pointed to my car out the window. "My tire is flat. I need to bring my daughter to her Piano recital in-" I glanced at my watch. "-1 hour and 10 minutes." I told him. hoping he would finish quickly. He nodded. "That would only take me a minute."

He grabbed his tool belt and turned to me. "What kind of tire?" I paused. "I don't know." He paused for a while and looked at my car. "It's alright. I got it." He grabbed a tire and exited the store. "Lets go fix that tire." He began to work, and it literally was a minute. I gaped. He chuckled.

I tooks out my car keys and tested out my car. It moved smoothly. I exited the car and I stood up, face to face with Leo. "Thank you so much!" I said breathlessly. He nodded. We walked back to the shop and even more people were in there. Mostly teens with orange camp shirts.

"Hey Leo!" They shouted. "Hey guys!" He said, continuing to walk to the repair shop cashier.

"Mama! Mama! Look at this new dress!" I heard Niki shouting above all the noise from the teens. I turned around and saw her wearing a beautiful white and gold dress. Her hair was also in a braid. I gasped.

"Oh god, you look wonderful!" Calypso chuckled as she walked behind Niki. I turned to her.

"I can't accept this! How much do you want for all of this?" I waved my hand at Niki and my car.

Calypso smiled kindly and shook her head. "Niki's dress could be free- after all- she is going to a Piano Recital!" Niki nodded happily. "But I'm not sure about the tire, ask Leo." I turned to Leo and he shrugged.

"About 5 dollars is okay." I gaped. "_5 dollars?!_" I yelled. Leo shrunk back.

"I would say at least _10_! You did it quickly!" Leo ran a hand through his curly hair. "Uh alright. 10 dollars." I nodded and rummaged through my purse. I pulled out a 10 dollar bill and handed it to him. My stomach grumbled. Calypso, who heard it head snapped up. "Are you hungry? Please, come eat at our diner!" Niki nodded. "I'm hungry! Hungry in my tummy!" She squealed and ran ahead to the diner. A lot of teens laughed at her and murmured, "Awww!" I calmly walked to where Niki was sitting, near a table of 6 teenagers.

"HI!" She piped up and waved at them. The 3 girls turned around and smiled at her.

"Hi!" A girl with choppy brown hair said. "You look so pretty!" Niki giggled. "Thanks! I'm going to a Piano Recital!"

The girl with curly blonde hair gasped. "You play Piano? How old are you?" I stood about 10 feet away, but in earshot.

Niki nodded. "I'm…" She counted on her fingers. "6!" The curly blonde haired girl smiled.

A girl with dark chocolate curls played with one of her curls. "What's your name?" She asked shyly. Niki shook her head.

"Tell me yours first!"

The choppy haired girl sliced a hand between them.

"We'll tell you ours if you tell us yours," She stuck out her hand, "Deal?" Niki hesitated. "Deal!" She exclaimed.

"My name is Niki!"

"I'm Piper." The choppy brown haired girl said.

"I'm Annabeth." The curly blonde said.

"I'm Hazel." The dark chocolate curls said.

"I'm Percy!" One of the boys butted in. He had windswept black hair.

"I'm Jason." The other boy said, who had light blonde hair.

"Uh… I'm Frank." The asian boy said.

"AND I'M LEO!" I heard Leo shout from the repair shop.

"SHUT UP LEO!" Calypso said. The 6 teens laughed.

I finally decided to walk over there. "Hi, I'm Niki's mom." I introduced. Piper smiled and waved.

Calypso finally came over and placed 2 bowls of soup. I frowned at them. "I never heard of this before…" She smiled.

"I created it. It's called ogygia." She replied. I scooped some soup into my spoon and tasted it. "This tastes wonderful!" I exclaimed. Niki stuck her spoon in the soup and sipped it. "WOW! IT'S AMAZING!" Everyone chuckled.

We spend 10 minutes draining the soup.

I looked down at my watch and noticed be had 45 minutes to get there. "C'mon Niki, we have to go." I walked to the cashier to pay for the soup. "$7.45, please." I pulled out 8 dollars and handed them to her. "Keep the change." She nodded and smiled. "Thank you for coming! Please come back soon!"

NIki ran to me skipping happily. "That was fun!" I opened the car door for her and she hopped in.

"Hurry!"

I laughed.

_**AN:**__** I'm sorry that was short!**_

_**Buts you gots to have dat Caleo in dere!**_

_**I meant to post this on Saturday, but I came home at 10 and I was tired and I didn't finish writing it, and I wanted to read so I didn't post it in time.**_

_**Have any of you read Fangirl? I want to read it.**_

_**Is it at least romantic? Can someone please tell me!**_

_**My gymnastic meet was horrible ;_; **_

_**I got 9th for All around! But not everyone got something and there was like 200 people and stuff…**_

_**So its not that bad. **_

_**BUT SOMEONE TELL ME ABOUT FANGIRL!**_

_**I NEED TO KNOW**_

_**BADLY**_

_**LIKE**_

_**A LOT **_

_**:(**_

_**R&amp;R AND F&amp;F**_

_**~NAREN**_


	6. Lauren Jones

_**AN:**__** This Story is all my ships combined**_

_**I think this is going to be Percabeth :)**_

_**Maybe a bit of the other ships too**_

_**Lauren's POV**_

I rang the doorbell of Percy Jackson's house.

Yes, _the _Percy Jackson, the 5 time olympic medalist for swimming. And he's only 23!

Percy and I were close, we were on the same USA olympic swimming team.

And lets all admit it, we all have a crush on Percy.

I mean who wouldn't? He has Jet black, windswept hair and 6 pack. And don't forget those beautiful Seagreen eyes.

I was at his house because he was throwing a pool party.

I heard a few locks click and the door swung open.

Percy gave me a lopsided smile. "Hey! Come on in."

He was wearing a pair of Sea green swim trunks with blue waves on it.

He opened the door and motioned me inside. Once inside, I gaped at the house. It was beautiful.

In the front, it had 2 greek style columns and the roof was domed shape and they had a dramatic staircase about 10 feet in front of the door.

Percy put his hands on my shoulder and showed me to the backyard, to the pool.

When I got there, about 20 people our age were there.

But there were 7 people who stood out the most, excluding Percy of course. They literally had an aura of power.

There was a girl who had chocolate skin and had very curly brown hair and Golden eyes. She had on a one piece purple swimsuit that said SPQR in the front of it.

The other girl looked cherokee. She had caramel skin and choppy brown hair, with a few strands with braids and a white and green feather in it. Her eyes confused me most of all. Her eyes kept changing color every second I look at them. She wore a plain white simple bikini.

Then there was another American girl who had light skin and wild red hair. She had emerald green eyes that looked like it held wisdom.

The last girl was American who had light skin and light brown hair that was pulled into a side braid and she had a head band on. She had light brown eyes that were helpful.

Then there was a boy who was Mexican and who had tan skin and curly brown hair that stuck out in every direction. He had warm chocolate brown eyes that were playful. He wore red swim trunks with yellow outlinings.

The other boy was Asian and has Tan skin and short black hair. He has warm brown eyes yet they were fierce. He wore black swim trunks with white outlines.

The next boy was American and had light skin and light blonde hair. He had sky blue eyes that were serious yet playful at the same time. He was wearing blue swim trunks with white stuff around it.

They all were some sort of muscular which made a jealous. Sure, I was muscular, but they made it look _amazing_.

Percy stopped me at the balcony doors and smiled at me.  
"You can do whatever now, I don't really care." Then he left me and went to the other 7 kids. I gaped at him.

He just _left_ me alone! I rolled my eyes and went to one of the open pool chairs and set my stuff on there.

I took of my shorts and pants to reveal my pink two piece bikini that had glitter around it.

I tied my red hair into a low ponytail.

I heard a lot of laughing and I turned to see the 7 kids and Percy over there laughing and joking around.

I huffed and boldly walked over to them. Once I got there I put on a smile.

"Hey Percy!" They all whipped their heads to me and their smiles decreased a little.

"Uh, Hey!" Percy said while smiling.

The girl with the choppy hair and braids with feathers rolled her eyes. She stuck her hand out and gave a smile.

"Hi, my name is Piper Mclean." I gaped at her. She was the daughter of Tristan Mclean and she was the most famous supermodel.

She sighed.

"Um, Hi… My name is Hazel Levesque." I smiled at her. She found many diamonds and basically everything underground.

She gave a little wave.

"Hi. My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare." My eyes nearly went out of its sockets. She was daughter of Mr. and , who were very rich billionaires. She also was a very famous artist now.

"Hello, my name is Calypso…" My mouth watered a bit. She was a very famous cook and her food was delicious. Oh, how I want to try some of that!

"Hey! My name is Sizzle and all da ladies love me." I frowned at him, very confused.

Piper rolled her eyes. "His name is Leo Valdez, and the only lady that loves you is Calypso." Everyone laughed at that but me. I stared at him. He was the inventor of Omega, the new apple products, but way cooler and fun.

"Uh… I'm Frank Zhang." My eyes widened in realization. He was a general in the army and was really good at it too.

"Jason." The next boy said smiling. He was the worlds best plane flyer and he was known for doing awesome tricks like jumping off cliffs.

Percy clapped his hands.

"Well, that's everybody here. Well, _almost_ everybody is here." I frowned. "Who isn't here?"

Right before he could reply, the doors burst open, with a very professional lady coming out.

She had curly blonde hair that was pulled up into a messy bun with a few strands framing her face. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a fancy white blouse. She was carrying a clipboard and she wore black glasses.

She also looked like a supermodel. I wonder if she is.

Percy's face immediately brightened and he ran to the girl. "ANNABETH!" He nearly knocked her over and she scrunched her nose. "You're late Annabeth! You're almost _never _late!" She sighed.

"Percy, get off of me. You smell like chlorine and you're wet." She detached herself from him and dusted off her clothes.

"Sorry, my workers messed up so blueprints so I had to fix them." Annabeth looked up and saw the 7 people.

"Guys! You're here too? Thank gods." She said and ran to hug them.

Percy pouted. "How come they get to hug you?" She snorted "Because they can." Percy rolled his eyes. Percy noticed me and he smiled. "Annabeth, come over here, we have to introduce you to someone." I smile proudly.

Annabeth came over, with her high heels off and now wearing a grey bikini. "Hey." She said smiling.

Before she could introduce herself, Percy butt in. "Her name is Annabeth Jackson." He said proudly. I gaped at them.

She rolled her eyes. "My name is Annabeth Chase, not Jackson." I gaped at her. She was the most famous, yet youngest, Architect. She graduated at age 21 Percy pouted. "Were practically married. We're already engaged." My eyes kept widening at this. I looked at her finger, and there it was, a silver band that said 'Wisegirl and Seaweed Brain' and a small diamond on it.

She snorted. "Sure Seaweed Brain." I gulped down a lump and I turned to face Piper,Hazel,Calypso, Rachel,Leo,Frank, and Jason. I see Jason, Leo, and Frank grumble something angrily and give Piper and Rachel 10 bucks. They smirk and they guys stick out their tongue.

I turn back to Annabeth and Percy to see that they are gone. I heard a scream and we all whip our heads to the sound.

Percy grabbed Annabeth from the waist and swung her around, teasing her, about dropping her into the water.

"DON'T YOU DARE YOU SEAWE-" Percy let her go and she flung in the water. The 7 people over there burst out laughing. Then Jason, Leo, and Frank, grabbed Piper, Calypso, and Hazel and they flung them into the water too.

"YOU GUYS SU-" Piper yelled but didn't finish because she emerged in the water.

I frown every confused.

How did Percy know so many famous people?

::  
::

::

"I Do." Percy said.

"I Do." Annabeth said.

The priest smiled. "You may now kiss the bride." Percy and Annabeth kissed and Percy raised a fist in the air and everyone cheered. I smiled and clapped.

Yes, I was at Percy and Annabeth's wedding.

And I have to admit, they make the perfect couple.

_**AN: **__**I'M SORRY! I got really lazy with this.**_

_**I can't wait for May 27th!**_

_**Because that's when COHF comes out and I pre ordered it, so I probably will get it on the 28th or 29th. **_

_**I'm so excited**_

_**:)**_

_**My spring break is near too! It's this Friday!**_

_**~Naren**_


	7. Margaret Johnson

_**AN:**__** Sorry I haven't updated this one a lot! I'm just really into my other story, "From the Start" which is Odesta/Fannie THG story if ur interested ;)**_

_**Margaret POV**_

I was walking around the grocery store, looking for the best deals on Strawberries. I pulled my gray hair into a bun and pushed up my thin rimmed circular glasses up. I basically look like a stereotypical old Grandma. I walked over to the muffin area until I noticed a man, who looked 26, who looked extremely confused.

He had blonde hair and blue eyes and he had his eye brows furrowed in confusion. He wore a black superman hoodie and dark jeans on. He had a random feather clipped in his hair, that he didn't seem to notice.

He squinted at the price tag and what type of muffin it was and scratched his head. I sigh and walked over to him.

"Do you need help?" I asked giving him a smile. He jerked his head towards me and dropped the box he was currently holding. He put a hand to his heart and gave me a sheepish smile.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaim.

"Haha, no, it's fine. Sorry, you just startled me." He cleared his throat and bent down to pick up the box. He turn towards me again and lifted the muffin box to my face. "Sorry to bother you, but can you please tell me what kind of muffin it is and how much?" I took the box carefully away from his hands and gave secret confused glances at him. He was nearly a grown man, how did he not know how to read? Apparently he did notice them.

"Uh, sorry… I have dyslexia and I can't read that, uh, well…" Oh.

I immediately felt guilty that I thought this grown man couldn't read at all. _Don't judge a book by their cover. I guess._ I chided myself.

I gave him a large smile and shook my head. "It's fine. Dyslexia can be frustrating and very complicated." He snorted and nodded. "Tell me about it." He grumbled under his breath.

"This is Chocolate Chip muffins and they cost $1.50." I said, handing the box back to him. "Just so you know, my name is Margaret." I told him. He smiled at me and grabbed another box of Chocolate Chip muffins. "I'm Jason." He rubbed his nose.

"May I ask this, but why are you buy 2 muffin boxes?" I asked as politely as I can. He smiled.

"My wife wanted some muffins and made me get some muffins. She's actually in the car right n-" He got interrupted by a loud yell.

"JASONNNNNNNNNN!" The voice yelled. I turn towards the yelling source and saw a beautiful girl with choppy brown hair with a braided section and a feather connected to it and eyes that refused to stay one color. She wore a loose hoodie with a dove on it and black shorts."JASOONNNNNN I WANT MUFFIIIIINNNNNNNNSSSSS!" She ran towards Jason and jumped on his back. "Hurryyy!" She yelled. He let out a chuckle and shook his head. "Piper, this is Margaret, she helped me find the muffins."

Piper turn towards me and stared me in the eye. "You. Are. My. Savior." She said, totally poker faced. But then her face broke into a smile.

"Ooh, Jason, you know what sounds really delicious? Honey ham!" Jason gaped at her. "Ham?!"

Piper nodded. "Ham! A whole bag of it!" He continued to gape at her. "But Piper! You're a vegetarian!" Piper scrunched her nose. "Oh yeah." Jason shook his head. "You have weird cravings." Piper glared and stuck out her tongue. "Blame your children that's in my stomach."

_Child?! _I gasp. "Oh, you're having a baby!" I cooed. Piper blushed and nodded. "Uh yeah." I sigh happily. I'm a sucker for babies.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" I gushed. Jason nodded. "Actually, we're having fraternal twins. One boy, one girl. Piper is 4 months in." I turn my head to see if there is a baby bump, and there is. It small, but noticeable.

I let out a happy sigh. "That's adorable! Do you know their names?" I ask.

They turned to each other and give looks.

"Well, Piper wants to name the boy Jason Jr. and Piper Jr., which to me, is very stupid." Jason said, rolling her eyes at Piper.

Piper pouted. "But c'mon, it sounds amazing!" Jason sighed.

"No Piper. No." She pouted.

"I personally think the boy should be named Jasper and the girl Janeva." Jason said. Piper snorted. "Yeah, the 3 J's and the one lonely P." Jason hugged her from the side. "You would be specialllll!" He said and Piper rolled her eyes but kissed his cheek.

"You're an idiot." She mumbled against his cheek.

Piper sighed and tugged on Jason's arm. "Can we buy it now? I want to eat it and really want to watch reruns of 'The Cleveland Brown Show' right now." Jason laughed and rolled his eyes. "Alright." He turned towards me and smiled.

"And thank you for helping me with the muffins." He laughed and smiled. "If I didn't find those muffins, Piper would've killed me."

Piper scoffed and shoved him. "Shut up." She turned to me and smiled and waved. "Thanks anyway, bye!"

She began dragging Jason by his sleeve and taking to the cashier.

I smiled.

_Aren't they adorable?_ I thought to myself and continued to go shopping.

_**AN:**__** WOW! I haven't updated this in a LONG time!**_

_**Sorry, I just got really caught up in my other story I'm writing *Hint hint, go check it out please :)***_

_**It's a THG story and it's Odesta/Fannie.**_

_**Yes.**_

_**My week has been so boring I just :(**_

_**And to yall TMI fans, MAY 27 OH MY GODS I'M PREPARED. **_

_**ME AND MY FEELS.**_

_**~Naren**_


	8. Gretel Louis Reuploaded for better read)

_**AN:**__** Herro! This story will be about Frazel, a request from one of my fabulous readers! I hope you enjoy :)**_

_**Gretel's POV **_

I walked slowly through the halls of Stoneway Arch High school. It was 7:15 and school started at 8:15. I was a freshman and started school in the middle of the year. My parents got new jobs as Doctors here. I miss my old home in North Carolina and all my friends. I sighed quietly and entered the Office doors and walked to the front desk.

"Erm… Excuse me?" I asked quietly. The secretary kept clicking away on her desktop. I looked at the name plate. _Samantha Smith_. I snorted quietly. _Such a secretary name… _I thought to myself. "Excuse me?" I said again, louder. Samantha head snapped up. She had green eyes and strawberry blonde hair. "Oh gosh! Did I keep you waiting?" She sorted out the piles of papers that surrounded her desk.

"Well, my name is and I take it that you're new here, yes?" She said with a slight New york accent, which made sense, since we were in New york. I nodded and she gave me a smile.

"Name, please?" She asked me.

"Gretel Louis." I told her. She opened a cabinet and looked through the files.

"Louis, Louis…." She kept mumbling as she looked for my name. She yanked out a file and smiled happily. "Here you go! In here, you have your locker number, your locker combo, schedule, and a school map." She cocked her head to the side. "But I guess you need a gym uniform…" She went to another cabinet and gave me a pair of shorts and a maroon and grey shirt. I smiled at her and took the clothes.

"They're for free- it is your first time here." She told me with a wave of her hand. I thanked her and walked out the office. "Have a nice day!" She called after me.

I took out my locker number. "375…" I mumbled. I looked at the other locker. "246." I told myself. _Alright_. I thought. _Just have to walk past 129 other lockers, no biggie_. I began to walk. I continued examining the school map when I knocked into someone. I yelped and slammed to the floor. The other girl didn't fall though. She stumbled back but regained her balance. _She must have really good balance… _She gasped. "I'm so sorry!" She yelped. She went down to the floor and helped me pick up the contents that flew out of my hands when I fell. "Uh, it's alright. It wasn't your fault. I wasn't looking." I told her. She smiled slightly at me. She had chocolate brown skin, very curly brown hair, and very golden eyes. She handed me my things and stood back up. She held out her hand. "Hi, my name is Hazel Levesque." I took her hand and she helped me up. I noticed how strong she was. "Hi, my name is Gretel Louis." I told her shaking her hand. "You need help finding your locker?" She asked me. I gave a sheepish smile and nodded. I handed her my locker number and she laughed quietly. I frowned. "What's so funny?" I asked. She shook her head. "You're going the wrong way. 375 is that way." She pointed to the opposite direction I was going. I blushed. "Whoops." I mumbled. She gave me a big smile. "C'mon, you can come with me, I'm going the same way." We walked in silence until I heard someone shout her name. "HEY HAZEL! HAZEL! OVER HERE!" We whipped our heads around and a latino, elfish boy came by. "HIDE ME!" Hazel gave him a look. "What did you do, Leo?" He gulped. "I accidently burned Annabeth's book…." Hazel sighed. "Which book?" She asked. "The fault in our stars…" He mumbled. Hazel's eyes widened. "Leo, Annabeth is going to kill you. You know that is her favorite book!" Leo shrunk back. "I did it by accident!" Hazel turned to me. "Sorry, they're my fri-" She was cut of when we heard a very angry yell.

"LEO VALDEZ I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" A girl who had curly blonde hair, a perfect tan, and had bold grey eyes. She was storming down the hallway. A girl was trying to hold her back but was failing. "Annabeth! Calm down!" She yelped. She had choppy brown hair and light brown skin. Her eyes kept changing color so it was hard to tell what they were. She dug her feet into the ground to try to stop Annabeth. "Piper! Let me go! That child over there burned my book!" She yelled.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Leo yelled. Hazel stood between them. "Guys!" She yelled. They all paused and looked at her. She gave Leo a stern look. "You will buy her a new copy." Annabeth grumbled something. "Fine." Two boys came running into towards them. One of them had jet black hair and sea green eyes. The other had blonde hair and electric blue eyes. "We heard the yelling from the other side of the school, what happened?" The sea green eyes one said gasping for breath. "Leo burned my book, Percy!" Annabeth told them. I giggled slightly and they turned their head to me. "Oh my gods! I'm sorry!" Piper said quickly. "I didn't see you there!" She held out her hand. "My name is Piper Mc-" She mid stopped. "Just Piper." She said again. The blonde boy held out his hand. "My name is Jason Grace, Piper's boyfriend." I smiled. "My name is Annabeth Chase, and this doofus here is my boyfriend, Seaweed Brain." She jabbed her thumb at the sea green eyed boy. He snorted. "My real name is Percy Jackson." I giggled. The latino boy raised his hand. "My name is Mr. Mc. Sizzle and all the ladies love me." He wiggled his eyebrows. I burst out laughing. Piper rolled her eyes. "His real name is Leo Valdez and the ladies don't love him." Leo frowned. "You rained on my parade." Piper shrugged. Then another boy came running towards us. "Frank!" Hazel yelped and ran towards him. Frank caught her. "You're back from Camp J!" I awed at the moment. Annabeth caught my eye and smiled. "That's her boyfriend, Frank Zhang. He was away for a while." Piper nodded. I observed Frank. I had to admit, he was hot. He looked Chinese Canadian and was well built. All of them were. Even the girls! Frank came over to us and he held out his hand to me. "Hi, my name is Frank Zhang, Hazel's boyfriend." I shook his hand and smiled. "You guys catch up and we'll show Gretel her locker." Percy said shooing them away.

That was the first time I've met Hazel, her boyfriend, and her friends. And they're one of my bestfriends.

_**AN:**__** Hahaha, Sorry, it kind of ended up that Gretel met everybody, sorry about that :E. I still hoped you like it though :) If you have any suggestions or requests, PM or review them to me:)**_

_**R&amp;R!**_

_**~Naren **_


	9. Mortal Percabeth

_**A/N:**_ _**Hello!**_

_**I know, I've probably been the worst writer ever and i deserve to be yelled at or something, but i finally have something to write! I got it yesterday, while i was trying to sleep, i was thinking and BAM! The idea came to me, so here you go. Wow, i'm so nice.**_

_**It's been 3 months and they were so busy! Camp and all and cousins and fanfiction, haha, school over!**_

_**THIS STORY IS MORTALS = NO GODS**_

_**BTW I DO NOT SHIP OCTAVIAN/RACHEL, RACHEL JUST NEEDED A BF.**_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I rubbed my arms self consciously in the burning heat of the sun.

At the moment I was at the beach with her friends Piper, Rachel, and Calypso, who had brought along their boyfriends, Jason, Leo, and Octavain. I probably would've brought my boyfriend too, if you know, I actually had a boyfriend.

I've been told I was pretty, and no, i'm not conceited, my friends always tell me that I am, and boys ask for me left and right. I had curly blonde hair that reached my mid back, gray eyes, and tanned skin, from when I lived in California.

I don't live in California anymore, I now live in the big apple, New York! It's nothing like California, the fact that New york has winter and California does not, and New york was always bursting with energy. I moved here because I got accepted into Columbia University into the Architecture program, and thats where I met my best friends, Piper, Rachel, and Calypso.

They all were in the water with their boyfriends, splashing each other, and I was on my beach towel. I continued to rubbed my arms because, Piper forced me to wear a bikini and I haven't worn a bikini in years. It was silver and was halter top and the bottom you had to tie at the sides. I tied my hair into a messy ponytail and grabbed my bag to find my book, _Pride and Prejudice_.

Piper, Rachel, and Calypso stormed up from the water and ran to me on the towel. They flopped down on their own towel that were next to mine and they giggled. "Annabeth." Piper said giggling and poking me. "_Annabeth."_ She said again and poked. I ignored them but they wouldn't stop. "God damnit Annabeth! Get rid of the book for a minute!" Rachel snapped. I sighed and set the book down.

They quickly surrounded me and they all had to same smile. It was the boy smile. It was the smile I hated the most because thats when you knew all they would talk about is boys.

"Oh my god, Annabeth, look- wait don't look, but there's a totally hot guy looking at you!" Calypso squeaked excitedly. I sighed and stared at them. "I'm not going to date some random guy on the beach-" Rachel lifted her finger at me. "Ah, but that's the thing. He isn't a random guy at the beach. He's a lifeguard, so he's not a random guy at the beach!" I sighed and gave up and shrugged. "Wow thats amazing." I said sarcastically.

Piper pouted. But she turned her head and gasped.

"Ohmigod! He's coming over here right now!" She latched her arms with Calypso's and Rachel's arms, stood up and dragged them away.

"BYE ANNABETH!" Rachel shouted and they went back to their boyfriends. I sighed and untied my ponytail to only tie it up again.

A shadow soon replaced the sun and I looked up.

Okay, so Piper, Calypso, and Rachel were right about him being hot.

He had Jet black hair that was unruly, tanned skin, and toned muscles. He was wearing swim trunks, sunglasses, a whistle, and holding a rescue tube.

"Hello." He said smiling down at me. "Hi." I said back pathetically. He plopped himself down on Piper's towel.

"I'm guessing those 3 girls were talking about me to you?" He said while smirking. I sighed and took of my sunglasses and placed them on my head. "Sadly, those 3 girls are my friends, and right now they are with their boyfriends in the water." He laughed and took off his sunglasses too. His eyes were sea green and oh my god.

"Percy Jackson." He said sticking his hand out. I took his hand and shook it. "Annabeth Chase."

"So, how old you?" Percy asked tilting his head. "22, I go to Columbia University." I bookmarked my book. "What about you?" He smiled happily. "I'm 23 and I go to NYU." I nod.

I smirk. "I bet right now, my -sadly- friends are watching us right now." Percy laughed and nodded.

We both turned our head to face my friends. The immediately whipped their heads around, to pretend to avoid eye contact. "They're not looking." Percy said and I gaped. "What do you mean! They were looking!"

"Yeah, but not anymore."

"But they were."

"But you asked if 'they were looking at us right now', and they're not."

"No! That's not- but- you know what I mean!"

"No, Annie, No I don't."

"Ugh! Don't call me Annie! You're- you're a _Seaweed Brain!_"

Percy paused and gave me a look. "_Seaweed Brain?_" He grinned.

I blushed and played with my fingers. "Well, Yeah! You're a _Seaweed Brain_! You have seaweed in that brain of yours." Percy eyes me for a while.

" You think you're so wise?" I nod. "I'm _very_ wise." He smiled.

"You're Wise Girl!" He blurted but then blushed. "Wise girl?" I asked laughing. He nodded, laughing too.

"Yeah, Wise girl. You think you're so wise." I shook my head laughing.

"Wise girl doesn't sound much of a threat." I said gasping for breath. He frowned. "Yeah, it sounded much better in my head." I patted his head. "No wonder, since your head is full of seaweed and all. Percy slapped my arm. He pouted. "You're a meanie." I laughed. "Okay, I'm sorry."

Percy began to blush and grabbed his phone from his back pocket, "Can I have your number?" He handed his phone to me. I smiled and took the phone. I wrote my number and my name and handed it back to him. I grabbed my phone and gave it to him and he wrote down his number. "Alright thanks!" Percy said happily.

Percy looked back to the lifeguard chairs winced when he looked at the time. "I have to go back, so I'll call- or maybe text- you later?" He asked and I laughed and nodded. "Alright, see you later." And with that, he left.

5 seconds after he left, Piper, Rachel, and Calypso came up to me and sat on their towels. "You guys should really stop ditching your boyfriends." I mumbled. Calypso stared me in the eye. "C'mon tell us everything." I sighed.

"We-" My phone buzzed indicating I got a text.

_**Percy: **__Ooh, already talking about me aren't you ;) _

I laughed and Piper squinted at me. "Annabeth. Who are you talking to." I looked up from my phone.

" Malcolm." Malcolm was my twin, that honestly looked nothing like me.

"Oh." Piper said but Rachel glared at me. "SHE'S LYING! SHE'S LYING LIKE A RUG!" She shouted. I clamped a hand over her mouth. "God, don't yell out." I grumbled. "You were lying!" Calypso gasped. "I bet you were talking to Percy." I sighed, but then my phone buzzed again.

_**Percy:**__ Annabeth Chase, have you been lying about me. God, am I that embarrassing._

I glare at my phone and then glare at Percy who was happily sitting on the life guard chair. Rachel grabbed my phone and looked at the texts. "It was Percy!" I sighed.

Piper clapped her hands together. "Ohmigod! It's my new OTP!" I scrunch my nose. "Really?"

Jason, Octavian, and Leo walked back up. "What are we talking about?" Leo said popping his head next to Calypso.

Calypso yelped and smacked her hand on his face. "LEO! Oh my god, I am so sorry!" Leo laughed, "It's fine."

Piper kissed Jason's cheek and so did Rachel with Octavian's cheek.

"Annabeth met someone." Piper said happily. Leo clapped his hands. "Ooooh!" I groaned and stood up.

"I don't know you people."

_**A/N: **__**I like this a lot :D**_

_**I hope its good enough for the long 2-3 month hiatus. **_

_**Review and Fave and Follow to make another happy soul :D **_


	10. Mortal Percabeth PT 2

_**A/N:**__** Hi!**_

_**I got a lot of requests to do a part 2 of the last chapter, and I decided to write a 2nd part. I kind of like the idea. What if I wrote a story? would you read it?**_

_**ANNABETH'S POV**_

It's been a month since I met Percy and I have to say, Percy is a very interesting man.

And his full name is actually Perseus!

I was back at my apartment that I shared with Piper, and before you ask where Rachel and Calypso are, they live next door.

Piper was on her bunk, with her ipad, probably on snapchat because all of the ugly selfies she was taking, and I was at my desk which was under my bunk studying for the test that was on Wednesday.

Piper suddenly flip over so she was on her stomach and rested her head in her hand and stared at me. I looked up and stared at her.

"Anything you need Pipes?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. Piper remained emotionless.

"You are such a nerd." She finally said after a few seconds. I looked at her in shock. "What?"

Piper then sat up. "You're studying on a Friday, for a test on Wednesday!" She said exasperated. "You can study on Tuesday like I do or something!" I laugh and shake my head. "Pipes, unlike you, I actually want a good grade on this test." Piper scoffed. "I do get good grades!" I rolled my eyes.

"I actually like sleeping the day before the test."

Piper opened her mouth to protest but didn't say anything. She then glared at me playfully. "Whatever! It's a Friday! Go on a date with Percy or something!" Her eyes widened. "Omigod, you should go on a date with Percy!" She took up quickly and ran to me.

I shook my head frantically. "No way! Where would we go anyway?" I looked at the clock. It was only 11:45. "And don't you have school?" Piper shrugged. "Go to the beach or something. And it's day off remember?"

"Oh."

"Yeah 'Oh', now go to the beach with Percy or something!"

I looked at her like she was crazy. "There's no way I'm going to- hey.. What are you- wait- PIPER!" I screamed. She ran away with my phone laughing.

"_Hey Percy! I'm bored today, and if you aren't busy, want to go to the beach?_" Piper sang out loud.

She halted to a stop. "SEND!" She whooped out loud. I grab my phone from her and stared at the text. She sent it.

I groaned. "Piper!" She laughed and skipped back to her bed.

my phone buzzed and I braced myself for the worst. I looked down to the screen.

_**Seaweed Brain:**__ Sure, Sounds awesome! See you in a 45? ;) _

I gaped at the screen, looking back from Piper to the phone. I replied back quickly.

_**Me: **__Cool! See you in 45!_

_**Percy: **__Are we meeting up there or…_

_**Me: **__Would you want me to pick you up?_

_**Seaweed Brain: **__Nah, I'll pick you up. Adress?_

I typed in my address quickly before setting my phone down.

Piper leaned back against the wall of our room and had a smug smile on her face. "See?" I sighed. "But now I have to find something to _wear _and I was very comfortable in these." I said, showing my too-big T-shirt, my shorts, my glasses, and my hair in a sloppy ponytail.

Piper sat up and grabbed my arms and dragged me to the closet. "Well, you better be comfortable in a bikini and sunglasses, girl, because that's what you're going to be wearing.

"A bikini?" I groan. Piper snorted.

"Girl, you got an amazing body. Flaunt it, women!" Piper stopped and threw the closet door open and walked in. She stuck her hand out. "Stay here." She ducked between clothes and pulled out a Kaia braided sports top in chevron and a matching bottom. "Flaunt it, women, flaunt it." I rolled my eyes she threw it to me and I caught it. I went to the bathroom to put it on.

It was extremely nice and went well with me, which I approved of a lot. I opened the bathroom door and walked out. She nodded and smiled.

"Girl, you flaunted it very well." I snort and she threw me a pair of dark wash shorts and dress cover up that was gray. I put them on and she smiled.

"Shouldn't you go take a shower?"

I shook my head. "I'm going to take it when I get back." She scratched her head. "Guess that makes sense." I nod.

Piper sighed. "You're going out. I want to go out now too." She flopped on her bed and grabbed her phone.

"Jason? Hi….Want to do something today?... I don't know… we could…thats a good idea… let's go to the zoo!... yay! I haven't been to the zoo in ages… Alright, see you in 30… love you too… bye." And she hung up her phone.

"I'm going to the zoo!" She said happily. I chuckled. "I heard." She ran to her closet and grabbed a black skater skirt and a white shirt that said _#2fab4u _on it and a pair of converse. She ran to the bathroom to put it on.

Piper never wore makeup. She claimed it worthless.

While she was changing, I walked to my desk to grab my backpack. I quickly stuffed a towel inside of it and my shoes and my earphones inside.

My phone rang and I picked it up.

"_Hello?_"

"_Hey! I'm outside of your apartment, come out." _

"_Alright. I'm going out right now." _and I hung up.

"PIPER I'M LEAVING. DON'T DIE!" I shouted at her.

"ALRIGHT BYE!" She shouted back. I opened the door and ran down the stairs barefoot. I walked outside and I saw Percy waving his arm wildly. I chuckle and rolled my eyes at him.

He was wearing his dark blue swim trunks and a loose white T-shirt.

I walk to him and went inside his car. "Hey there." I said smiling.

"Hello there." Percy said, starting the car.

Percy looked at my feet. He raised his eyebrow. "No shoes?" I shrugged. "They're in my bag. I just didn't put them on. Percy laughed. Percy began to drive. I leaned over to turn on the radio, and the song rude blasted on. Percy rolled down all the windows.

Percy laughed and started to sing obnoxiously.

"_SATURDAY MORNING JUMPED OUT OF BED, PUT ON MY BEST SUIT!"_

I laughed and joined him.

"**GOT IN MY CAR, AND RACED LIKE A JET, ALL THE WAY TO YOU!"**

"_KNOCKED ON YOUR DOOR WITH HEART IN MY HAND, TO ASK YOU A QUESTION."_

"**BECAUSE I KNOW, YOU'RE AN OLD FASHIONED MAN."**

"_CAN I HAVE YOUR DAUGHTER FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE SAY YES SAY YES CAUSE I NEED TO KNOW"_

"**YOU SAY I'LL NEVER GET YOUR BLESSING TILL THE DAY I DIE, TOUGH LUCK MY FRIEND BUT THE-"**

"_**ANSWER IS NO!"**_

"_**WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO RUDEEE? DON'T YOU KNOW I'M HUMAN TOO?"**_

"_**WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO RUDEE? I'M GONNA MARRY HER ANYWAY!"**_

"_**MARRY THAT GIRL, MARRY HER ANYWAY, MARRY THAT GIRL, NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY!"**_

We're singing so obnoxiously loud, that people began to look at us. We begin to laugh, missing the rest of the song. I sigh and smile. I look out the window and see people pointing at us and laughing.

I tugged on Percy's sweater. "Oh my god." I gasped out laughing. "People are looking at us." Percy shrugged smiling widely. "They're just jealous of our fabulousness." I snorted and began laughing again.

Percy sighed and shook his head.

"You know Piper was the one that texted you." Percy frowned.  
"So you didn't want to go?"

I shook my head frantically. "No! I didn't want to go, Piper just sent the message! I was too scared to send it, so Piper did." I blurted.

Percy grinned. "I would've said yes to anything. I'm kinda ditching school right now." I gape at him.

"You're ditching school?! Oh my god! That's terrible." Percy chuckled. "Just kidding. I had a day off today."

I let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding. "God, Seaweed Brain, don't scare me like that." He laughed.  
"Sorry Wise Girl."

We finally arrive at the beach and after he parks, we get out of the car and look for a spot.

It's a warm day and there's tons of family's on the beach. We search for spot and finally we find one and set our towels down.

We take off our covers and set our things down. "Race you to the water?" Percy asks grinning. I smile and nod.

"After you."

_**A/N:**__** Part two of this! I might make a part three if you want.**_

_**Review if you want it! **_

_**Or review if you don't idk, your choice.**_


	11. Previewapology

_**HAHAHAHAHA… hi**_

_**I'm soooo sorry! I had a huge brain fart for like, the last year ;'( But i had a dream at night and I had a whole idea for them and like omg I know that sounds weird but I HAD A DREAM AND I'M GOING TO WRITE IT.**_

_**This is a preview about what I'm writing, it's going to be a one shot :D**_

Christmas was nearing and everyone was festive as always. Well, not everyone. There's always those certain people who were last minute Christmas shopping, and one of those two of those people were Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

Percy Jackson. He was a 26 year old CEO of Sea-Water enterprise (taking over his father's company), and had money all around him. He had a company that helped with oil spills and pollution. He was voted_ People's: "Sexiest Man Alive" _ with his Sea green eyes, windswept black hair, and tan skin, who wouldn't know him? And this is where Annabeth Chase comes in.

Annabeth Chase. She's a 26 year old college student who is studying architecture, nearly broke and needed a job. Annabeth didn't care about gossip, rumors, or celebrities, including Percy Jackson. All Annabeth cared about were her grades, successes, and making her mom proud. Annabeth has been hundreds of times about how she should "live life to the fullest" in college, and party all day because of how beautiful she was, with blonde hair and tan skin, but her intimidating grey eyes back everyone off.

Why am I telling you about these two people? Because they're going to collide.

_**Annabeth's POV**_

"Seriously Annabeth, why didn't you just shop earlier?" Piper said laughing on her bed tossing a small ball with superman on it to her. Annabeth groaned tossing it back. "You know why I didn't. I was busy-" Piper caught it and rolled her eyes. "-busy studying. I know, but you could've taken a break to go _Christmas Shopping_! And shopping for me." Annabeth stood up and rolled her eyes and went for her coat. "Alright, I'm going to go shopping now." She shoved her coat on and put her boots on. "Are you coming?"

Piper hesitated before shaking her head. "Nah, I think I'm going to Jason's dorm." I nodded, shoving my phone into my pocket.

"Bye!" Piper shouted as I exited our dorm. "Bye," I shouted back, "Can you lock the door for me?" I asked turning around to see Piper flip me off but nod. I continue walking towards the elevator and press the button to go down. My phone vibrated and I took it out of my back pocket.

It was a text from Piper. "_**OH MY GOD, PERCY JACKSON-**_" I click my phone off, not really caring.

Percy Jackson was selfish and a no good person. He flaunts around like he controlled New York and he parties like, everyday, he just wastes money on pointless things, and he has a new girlfriend every week. It's sick.

I shook my head and rolled my shoulders. Alright. Time to go Christmas Shopping.


	12. Annabeth meeting Percy (mortal)

_**HAHAHAHAHA… hi**_

_**I'm soooo sorry! I had a huge brain fart for like, the last year ;'( But i had a dream at night and I had a whole idea for them and like omg I know that sounds weird but I HAD A DREAM AND I'M GOING TO WRITE IT.**_

_**This is a preview about what I'm writing, it's going to be a one shot and probably really long. **_

Christmas was nearing and everyone was festive as always. Well, not everyone. There's always those certain people who were last minute Christmas shopping, and one of those two of those people were Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

Percy Jackson. He was a 26 year old CEO in training of Sea-Water enterprise (going taking over his father's company), and had money all around him. It's going to be hard, the fact that Percy has ADHD and dyslexia. People act like they know him, but they really don't. They don't know his sheepish personality. They say he's a partier, and that his mother is dead. Who would say that? Because it's 100% not true, his mom is 100% alive. Rumors aren't always the truth, if anyone should know that, it's Percy Jackson.

Annabeth Chase. She's a 26 year old college student who is studying architecture and works at a small book candy store. Annabeth didn't care about gossip, rumors, or celebrities, including Percy Jackson. All Annabeth cared about were her grades, successes, and making her mom proud. Annabeth has been hundreds of times about how she should "live life to the fullest" in college, and party all day because of how beautiful she was, with curly blonde hair and tan skin, but her intimidating grey eyes back everyone off.

Why am I telling you about these two people? Because they're going to collide.

_**Annabeth's POV**_

"Seriously Annabeth, why didn't you just shop earlier?" Piper said laughing on her bed tossing a small ball (with superman on it) to her. Annabeth groaned tossing it back. "You know why I didn't. I was busy-" Piper caught it and rolled her eyes. "-busy studying. I know, but you could've taken a break to go _Christmas Shopping_! And shopping for me." Annabeth stood up and rolled her eyes and went for her coat. "Alright, I'm going to go shopping now." She shoved her coat on and put her boots on. "Are you coming?"

Piper looked up from tossing the ball into the air. "I don't know. Depends on where you're going." I paused.

"I was thinking about going to the mall and just walking around until I find something." Piper hesitated before shaking her head. "Nah, I think I'm going to Jason's dorm. I already did they last week, and I really don't feel like walking that much" I snorted and shoved my phone into my pocket. "It's only like, a few blocks away, but I'll probably be gone for maybe, 3-4 hours? Maybe longer." Piper shrugged. "Fine with me. I probably won't be here." I rolled my eyes.

"Bye!" Piper shouted as I exited our dorm. "Bye," I shouted back, "Can you lock the door for me?" I asked turning around to see Piper flip me off but nod. I continue walking towards the elevator and press the button to go down. My phone vibrated and I took it out of my back pocket.

It was a text from Piper. "_**OH MY GOD, PERCY JACKSON-**_" I click my phone off, not really caring.

Percy Jackson was selfish and a no good person. He flaunts around like he controlled New York and he parties like, everyday, he just wastes money on pointless things, and he has a new girlfriend every week. It's sick.

I shook my head and rolled my shoulders. _Alright_, I said in my head, _time to go Christmas Shopping_.

I finally entered the warmth of the mall as I walked in and took off my hat shoving it into my coat pockets and shook my hair out. My nose and cheeks were undoubtedly pink from cold, regretting not taking my car. I huffed and walked around the suddenly crowded mall. I pull out a old, yellow, and crinkled piece of paper to look at the list I've created.

_Piper_

_Jason_

_Mom_

_Dad_

_Malcolm _

_Twin hell-holes_

_Thalia _

_Evil Step Mom_

I frown at my choice of words, the fact that my stepmom isn't exactly that bad, but I reuse the same list of people every year since I was 12, so I guess I'm stuck with that. I look to my right and decide to go to my favorite store called _The Book Cellar,_ which isn't really visited because it's in the corner of the mall and decided getting a gift for Thalia there, then I turn to the book/candy store. Upon walking into the store, I get comforted by the warm aroma and the smell of the store's candy.

"Annabeth! You don't have work until next week!" said Sally, the kind woman who owns the shop/candy store. "Yeah, I just have to buy some Christmas gifts for a few friends of mine." Sally smiled and motioned to the shelves of books. "Well, you better go on then!" I smiled and places my things, such as my backpack and phone on the small couch that I always sit at. I walk around the store running my hand along the shelves until my hand landed on a book called "_Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children" _by Ransom Riggs, The Graphic Novel. I smile. Thalia never really liked to read, so a graphic novel is great and would totally fit Thalia.

Just as I was about to grab the book, another hand snatched it before I could. Angrily, I snapped my head up to the book snatching human. It was a guy. A famous guy. And you probably guessed it. Percy Jackson in all his glory, with Ray-Ban sunglasses, grey shirt, and black jeans. I scoffed and and glared at him and he gave me a lopsided grin. "I do believe I had that book first." I said through clenched teeth. He gave a sheepish smile.

"Well, I got the book first!"

"Does it look like I care? Now give me my book. I bet you don't even want to read it" I snap as I try to reach for the book, but he just raises it above his head. I'm not short by any means, Percy is just really tall.

"Percy Jackson! You give Annabeth her book back now!" Sally scolded, pointer her finger at Percy. Percy dropped the book into my hand and gave Sally sheepish smile. "Sorry mom." I gape at Sally.

"This- this- this seaweed brain is your son!" I immediately cringed after the words flew out. Percy looked at me strangely and Sally burst out laughing. Percy frowned.

"Seaweed brain?"

I facepalmed. "Apparently, yes." I groan and walked to the counter.

"Can I just buy this now?" Sally smiled and walked behind the counter.

I dropped the book onto the counter and pulled out my wallet. Sally rang it up and shoved the book into a bag. "11.09 is your total." I wrestled my money out and places it on the counter. "You can keep the change." I grabbed the bag from her and smiled. "Thanks Sally." I walk back to my things on the couch and collected my things, draping my coat over my arm.

I wave bye to Sally and avoid Percy, then walk out the store.

"_Thalia is out of the list. So Mom, Dad, Piper, Jason, Malcolm, Stepmom, and twins._"I mumbled under my breath.

"You know, talking to yourself makes you sound crazy?" Piped up a voice next to me.

"Well, talking to yourself also helps your brain focus at the task at hand." I snap, continuing walking. "Don't you have something else to do? Like, go to a club or something" Percy shoved his hands into his pockets. "Nah, not really. It's too early for that, and I don't go clubbing every day," He remarked, offended, "I guess you can call it a day off." I glance up at him. He had his sunglasses back on and a dark grey hoodie that had an ugly christmas design to it. "Don't you choose your days off, the fact that you kind of own the thing?" Percy paused. "Well, mostly my dad does, but I guess I can too." I frown. "Well, go do something a Percy does on a day off. Go to your girlfriend, what's her name, Jessica Orta or something, and let me go shopping."

I spot a Hot Topic and decide to go there to buy Piper's gift. _She likes anklets, right? And Harry Potter, she likes Harry Potter. _I turn towards the store, and still find that Percy is following me.

"Ok, first off," He said lifting his finger up and stopping me. "Jessica is not my girlfriend, no matter what those gossip magazines say, and second, how do you know that? Are you secretly stalking me?" He gasped. "Or even better, you're a _fan_!" I burst out laughing but quickly cover it up with a cough.

"No, I have a best friend who is superstar crazy, and her mom is like a gossip news lady thing, and she like, knows everything." I say walking into Hot Topic and immediately had metal music blasted into my ear. I immediately walked to the area where they have Harry Potter merch and find the anklets and shirts and grab a few to buy. Percy walked up from behind me,casually leans against the shelf. He shifted his eyes to look at the shirts. "You shouldn't believe everything you hear." He mumbled.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He said, fingering the shirt, then flipping the shirt around. "Mischief Managed? What the hell does that mean." I snatch the book and roll my eyes. "It's from Harry Potter." Percy rolled his eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock-"

"I actually like that show."

"Wait the BBC version?"

"Yeah, with Benedict Cumberbatch?"

"Yeah! I've actually met him before."

"Of course you've met him before."

"Is that jealousy I hear?"

I ignored him and grabbed the "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" shirt and a "Felix Felicis" necklace and walk up to the counter, with Percy following me behind me.

After paying for my stuff I start to plan on how to get rid of Percy. _Well, duh, he's famous! Just shout out his name then people will surround him! _I smirk as I grabbed my recently purchased things and exit the store into a very crowded New York City mall.

Percy saw my smirk and frowned. "Hey… What are you smir-"

"_**HEY EVERYONE LOOK! IT'S PERCY JACKSON!" **_I shouted as loudly as I could, and luckily, it got everyone's attention and ran towards us, so I dodged to the side to avoid the mob. Percy immediately got mobbed and glared at me as I happily walked away.

I was currently shopping at the Lego store to find something for Bobby and Matthew (The twins), the last people on my list and didn't know what to buy. Suddenly someone appeared behind me and put their hands on my waist.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." Said Percy Jackson. I groaned and swatted his hands away. "How did you escape the mob of fangirls?" I hummed as I continue looking for a present for the twins. He walked to be next to me and pulled his hoodie tighter. "Well, I met as many as I could and then just ran. I think I out ran them tho. I went to my mom's shop and changed my clothes, so I think I'm good."

I groaned. "Go do something productive or something, god."

He picked up a lego set and waved it at my face. "I am. I'm helping you shop for christmas presents."

"Fine. Well, you're a guy-"

He snorted. "Obviously."

"- and I bet you like legos, so I have twin brothers, and they also like legos, so help me choose one." I say, ignoring him. Percy sighs and looks over the shelves to find a lego set. He chooses two after a long time and shoves it in my face. "These." I cross my eyes to look at them and then shrug. "Alright." I take the boxes and walked to the checkout to buy them. "I'm trusting you that these are good." I huff out as I pay the cashier the amount of money.

Percy gave me a half smile. "I had that set when I was like, 9." I move to pick up the bags but Percy beats me and picked them up for me. I raise my eyebrow at him and he shrugged. "I'm doing something productive."

I grin a little and roll my eyes.

"You roll your eyes to much."

"Whatever. I'm going to finish shopping."

"Wait! Wait for me!"

_****_I struggle to open the door with one hand, as I carry all of the bags on the other.

"I'm back." I say as I set my things down. I look up to see Piper sitting on her desk chair, spinning, then immediately stopped when she saw Annabeth. "Hello, Annabeth."

I raise an eyebrow at her, "You okay? What did you do today?" Piper glared at me. "I don't know, what did you do today." I frown and kick my boots off. "You knew where I was, at the mall." Piper nodded. "Perhaps I did, but you didn't tell me who you were with." I sit on my bed and run a hand through my hair. "Okay, tell me what's wrong." Piper stood up from her chair up to me.

"You were with _Percy Jackson_!" She yelled loudly, and pointed an accusing finger at me. I swat her finger away. "So?" Piper gaped at me. "What do you mean, 'So?' I mean you went Christmas shopping with _Percy Jackson_!" I rolled my eyes. "How did you even find this out anyway?"

Piper grabbed her laptop from her desk and shoved it in my face. "Because of these pictures!"

There was 5 pictures, the first one was Percy being mobbed by fans and me running away, the second one was Percy carrying the lego bags for me, the third was me eating a pretzel (I got hungry) and giving some to Percy, the fourth was me buying a puny mug for my dad and Percy was laughing as I showed him the mug, and the last one was where I was trying to pull all my bags away from him (He was carrying all of my bags but the Hot Topic one and my purse, because I refused to give it to him) so I could leave.

I rolled up to the top of the page to look at the title. "_Percy Jackson's New Girlfriend: Mysterious Blonde" _I looked at the article under it:

_Percy Jackson had been spotted with a girl with curly blonde hair, possibly a new girl friend? The two seem rather close but we never heard of her before. Pictures are below._

I shoved the computer off my lap and rolled my eyes. "That's just a bunch of crap. I'm not his girlfriend." Piper stared at me. "So the pictures are fake?" I hesitated.

"_No_. But I'm not his girlfriend, I'm just friends with his mom and he kept bothering me, that's it." Piper looked at me for a while then smiled.

"Aw, it would've been awesome if I was friends with a famous person." I shove her in the face and she falls face first onto the bed, laughing.

Suddenly my phone buzzed and Piper leapt for it and snatched it from my desk.

"IT'S A TEXT!" She turned her head dramatically. "But from who?" She unlocked my phone (She figured out my password. So much for privacy.) She frowned. "IT'S AN UNKNOWN NUMBER!"

"**The Pacific Ocean's name has an original meaning of 'peaceful sea.**" Piper said scrunching her eyebrows. I snatch my phone back.

"**Seaweed Brain.**" Piper leaned over my shoulder to read them. "Seaweed Brain? Who's that?" I give her a look.

"Percy." I huff as I locked my phone putting in my back pocket.

Piper gaped at me. "Percy Jackson! Why on earth would you call him a Seaweed Brain?"

I rolled my eyes as I leaned back against my pillows on my bed. "Because he is one, and he's weirdly obsessed with the ocean, fun fact. Although I didn't know that until after I gave him the name."

She hummed and shrugged. "Alright then. I'm hungry, do you want anything from McDonalds?"

I shook my head no, but then stopped. "Yeah, French Fries." She nodded and shoved her Jacket (sweater, really), on. "Kay, bye." She said slamming the door shut to go on her adventure for food.

My phone buzzed again and I pulled it out.

"**How do you know its me? I could be a murderer!**"

"**Because you have a stupid obsession with the ocean and only you would tell me a fact about the ocean. How did you get my number anyway?"**

"**Put it in at my mom's shop when you weren't looking.**"

"**Wait- what?**"

I didn't get a reply after that, but saved the number to my contacts.

I was walking back to my dorm from my "Urban Art and Architecture Studies" class and my wind was being very brutal. It had to be at least 2PM, and the sun was barely out, only showing in small patches at a time.

My phone vibrated in my coat pocket and I reached for it and unlocked it.

"**Hey, are you free today.**"

It's been at least a month since the first Percy meeting and the Christmas craze was over. Over the past month I've seen Percy way more than I planned to, and it's safe to say that he has become my annoying friend. Sure, he's still famous and people spread rumors, but he's not that famous, just the son of the richest dude alive. It's kind of like he's Romeo Beckham, they know his face but not his name. I also still am rude to him, but it's okay because he doesn't really care.

I scratch my neck and hesitate. _I don't think I have a lot of homework… and I don't think I have anything planned this afternoon? Wait I have work today._

"**No. i have work.**"

"**Perfect! We can hang out at my mom's shop ;)**"

"**Don't you have to do interviews or work or something.**"

"**Nope :)**"

"**Go away.**"

"**During winter the Arctic Ocean is almost completely covered in sea ice**."

I shoved my phone back into my pocket, ignoring the last message, and finally reaching my dorm.

I kicked my shoes off. "Piper? You here?" I shouted loudly, but got no yell in return. _Guess she's not home yet_. I check the time and it's 2:16. I don't have to go to work until 3, so I decide to change into my uniform, which is just jeans and a fandom T-shirt (weird, I know), so I decide to wear my sherlock one (for good measure) and take a nap until I actually have to go. I set up an alarm for 2:40 and I land face first onto the couch into blissful sleep…

Okay, it wasn't so blissful because I woke up 10 minutes later, unable to actually sleep, so I disable my alarm and just go to work early. I shove a pair of my worn out converse onto my feet and slip on my northface and deciding on taking my car because of the harsh wind outside. As I swing the door open, Piper, in all her glory, stands there about to put the key in and smiles upon seeing me. She has on her ear muffs, worn down skiing jacket, her uggs, and a pair of gloves. One strap old backpack slings from her shoulder while the other one hangs loosely by her side.

"You are seriously immune to the cold." I mutter and I tugged on her braid.

She laughs and shrugs. "Yeah, I am. Have fun at work!"

I debate to myself if I should take the stairs or not, but end up taking them because, why not. I run down the stairs to the garage and open the door to my trusty Mercedes.

Ok, you may be wondering why me, a poor college student, had a black Mercedes. Well, I may be broke, but my parents arent. Sure, I could probably sell it and get a lot of money, but I really need a car, and it was a gift! Who would say no to a gift?

I settle in my car, turning on the radio (Christmas songs pouring out) and pulling out of the garage.

I drive all the way to the small and park in the back where there are separate parking spots for workers. I step out and begin walking to the Book Cellar.

"Annabeth!" Sally said happily. Annabeth waved walking to the front desk and opening the door to the employes only room. "WISEGIRL!" Shouted Percy upon seeing Annabeth. I frown at him while taking off my jacket and hanging it up. "Wisegirl?"

He gave me a sheepish smile. "I spent the whole time on that while I was waiting for you to come." I sighed

"Seaweed Brain."

I exit the room and go to the front desk of the bookstore part. Sally is at the Candy store part.

"Annabeth!" Shouted Reyna, a girl who also worked here, "I haven't seen you in forever!" She said smiling. I pull her into a hug.

Reyna was a year older than I was. She has dark brown hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes. She always wears a purple shirt with the words SPQR on them, saying that it was from "the Roman fandom" which basically means that she likes Rome.

"Hey, I've been busy with school." reyna wiggled her eyebrows. "And Percy Jackson." I groaned.

Percy pokes his head out from the door. "I heard my name." Percy grinned. "Talking about me now are we, Annabeth?" I rolled my eyes and flipped him off. He laughed and ducked his head away.

"No. That was once and that was because he followed me- hey don't look at me like that- and now he's my stupid friend." She laughed and shook her head, walking back to the shelves where an elderly woman next to her granddaughter waved her over. I was at cashier post.

Personally all you had to do at cashier post was sit and do math. And I liked math so it was a win-win situation for me. Percy emerged from the shadows (the employe room actually) and pulls up a stool next to me and plops down on it, eating blue jelly beans.

I look down at them and smile. "Blue?" Percy nodded.

"It's kind of like, a F-you kind of thing to my stepdad, smelly Gabe," He said with his head held high. "He said that there were no foods that were blue in the world, and my mom was like, well, F-you, and started dying all of our food blue. I kind of have a habit of eating blue things now." I nodded smiling. "You have fun with that."

He held his head up, shoving a couple of blue jelly beans into his mouth. "I am."

I snort and a girl comes to the checkout line with her grandma, happily holding a book. I give her a smile as her grandma takes the book and places it on the table.

"Hi! How are you?" I said happily as I took the book. "Caps for sale! That was one of my favorites when I was your age."

Percy nodded. "Mine too."

The grandma smiled and motioned to the little girl. "It's one of her favorites too." She gave a shy smile and hid behind her grandma's leg.

"That would be $6.58." I said bagging the book.

The grandma gave me the money and winked at me. "Keep the change."

I nod. "Thank you! Have a great day!"

They exited the store and Percy pokes me. "Aw, you're very nice." I swat his hand away and he pouted. "Scratch that. You're mean."

I rolled my eyes. "Jelly bean me." I said with my hand held out. Instead, Percy grabs my hand and holds it. I turn my head and give him a look. "Seaweed Brain, I said give me a jelly bean, not hold my hand." He smiled and held my hand tighter. "Dude." I said glaring at him. He sighed and reached into the bag of jelly beans and shoved them in my mouth, but he still held my hand.

"Dude, let go." He shook his head. "People are going to take pictures and think we're dating."

He nodded. "Yeah, that's kind of the point." I stared at him until he realized what he said. Once he did, he began to blush.

"Is this some sly way on asking me out?" I said trying to hide my grin.

He hummed. "If its working, then yes. If not, then no."

"What if I say no? What would be your excuse for holding my hand?"

"I would say my hand got cold."

I slammed my hand onto his face. "That is the worst excuse ever." He laughed and shrugged. "But hopefully I won't have to say that." He said giving me puppy eyes.

"Yeah, whatever."

And just so you know, I let him hold my hand.

_**A/N:**__** Yeah! Hi guys from this super super super long break.**_

_**I know I could've like, wrote something over this break, but I wasn't feeling it :(**_

_**I also read all the Harry Potter books and SCOROSE OTP, THE NEXT GEN!**_

_**And pottermore is life ;)**_

_**And I have a fandom account (deathlyvictors) on insta! Leave a review commenting yours and I might follow~**_

_**~Narenkapz**_


	13. practice makes perfect

Annabeth wiped the sweat off her brow as she leaned heavily against the polished barres. Her breaths came out in heavy and uneven, her chest rising and falling to the sound of classical music.

She squeezed her eyes shut and took a few steady breaths that would hopefully dull out the throbbing pain in her feet. She glanced down at her feet, clad in pointe shoes, and winced; you could see the obvious red taint on the silk. She sighed as she pushed herself off the barres after a few moments of blissful rest and walked- _limped_\- to the center of the floor.

Looking around the room from where she stood, she could see light streaks of blood along the floor. '_I'm going to have to clean that up later._' She thought to herself with a small frown. Annabeth shook her head as if startled that she has been distracted and lifted her arms above her head and letting her hand fall into a delicate curve. She pointed her foot behind her in a resting stance just as smooth music began to pour out the speakers.

She had too much at stake- too much for her to stop and take a break. It didn't matter how much her feet stung and how much she'd love to rest her feet in warm water, she had to get the dance perfect. She _had_ to.

College was looming just beyond her. Endless possibilities were open.

She was the black swan. The evil villain, in other words. And in even better words, one of the main roles.

Piper had gotten the role of the white swan. She had innocent eyes that refused to stay one color and her hair contrasted with the white costume. Annabeth's hair would contrast the black. It also helped that Piper was a lovely dancer that was known across the country. But being a lead role in one of the most anticipated performances in ballet is nerve wracking, especially when there are college scouts out in the crowd. What if she messes up? Her entire career is on the line and her entire life would be over as she knew it.

So she had to practice. Practice makes perfect; a line that has been drilled into her head ever since she had been young. Her father had told her ever since she began ballet and she'd always repeated it since. In the middle of her dance, she heard a sudden rapping noise that causing her to stop.

"What do you want?" She snapped, her arms dropping to her sides.

"Just to see you," Percy replied cheekily as he waltzed into the room. "I brought food."

Although Percy was her friend and had brought food, she didn't appreciate the fact that he had interrupted her practice time. She needed all the practice she could get.

"Thanks, Percy, but now isn't a really good time," She breathed out as she rushed over to the speakers to restart the song. "I'll eat later." He shook his head and shook the bag of McDonalds. "Annabeth, I know you haven't eaten since this morning and it's been…" he glanced down at his watch before looking back up. "7 hours since then. I know you're hungry."

Her gaze flickered flickered over to the bag of greasy food but shook her head. "The studio closes in a few hours. I need to practice a little bit more." He shook his head vigorously and shoved the bag of food into her hands. "Please, Annabeth. Just eat."

She clutched the bag in her hands and swallowed slowly. "Percy, as I said before, now really isn't a good time. Performance is only 4 weeks away and-"

"Four weeks away, Annabeth! How do you expect to do well when you haven't eaten?"

She paused in thought as realized he did have a good point. If she didn't stay healthy, she might as well not be able to dance and that seemed to be even worse than messing up on stage. She nodded twice, turning on her pointe and then walking towards her things. Percy followed behind her and started to ramble about his day. A soft smile filtered onto her features as she listened to Percy and clutched the bag in her hands.

* * *

Author Note: How long as it been? Too long HAHAHAHA

okay super sorry. My fetus self could not write for shit and I still can't write soOOooOOOoOOOooOOOoOOo

lets pretend this story never happened and this update will probably be my last :'(


End file.
